


Spying

by Sorin



Series: From Now Until Forever [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorin/pseuds/Sorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lor'themar is restless, stumbles upon Halduron and his conquest of the moment, and can't quite pry himself away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xmoyashiii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmoyashiii/gifts).



Lor’themar couldn’t sleep, which was a fairly normal state of affairs for him these days.  He was restless without knowing why, anxious and unable to put a name to the reason.  At night he tended to wander, either through his garden or outside the city walls, just walking and trying to find some semblance of peace.  He had a feeling he knew what was bothering him, and not for the first time, he was tempted to try Halduron’s method of picking someone random up and sharing a night of passion… though the last couple times he’d tried, that had left him feeling disgruntled and unsatisfied, so he’d given up on the idea entirely.  He sighed to himself as he looked up at the stars, then shook his head and wandered onward, not really caring where he ended up.  The area around the city was perfectly safe, though he’d brought his sword with him more out of habit than anything else.

He was pushing his way through the underbrush toward a clearing he liked when a sound from ahead startled him, and he swiftly hid behind a tree.  He heard laughter- a woman’s voice, breathless- and turned red, wondering if he could slip away without being heard… but her partner’s voice stopped him.  It was Halduron, he knew, and Lor’themar hesitated before daring to slip just a bit closer, hiding behind another tree and peering out at the two of them.  He’d never even considered spying on his best friend before, but something held him captive, and he watched as Halduron unlaced the woman’s corset and pushed it down slowly, murmuring something he couldn’t hear that made her smile and toss her head back.  She was well-formed, Lor’themar thought, and the bark under his fingers suddenly seemed impossibly rough compared to how soft her skin must have been.  His eyes widened a touch as he watched Halduron run his hands down her sides, then back up and slowly over her breasts, cupping them and teasing the nipples with his thumbs as he leaned down to kiss her.

The _smart_ thing to do at that point would have been to leave and pretend he’d seen nothing, but Lor’themar was riveted, face hot and breath coming a bit faster.  His trousers suddenly felt tight and he tried to ignore that fact, but the more he saw the more worked up he got.  Halduron was incredibly skilled, he reasoned, especially given how the girl was moaning softly at the attention she was receiving- one hand was teasing, gently pinching the nipple between two fingers, as he brushed his tongue against the other.  It was already stiff from his hands, and he drew it between his lips, earning himself another soft cry from her- and a barely-audible, muffled sound from Lor’themar.  Never before had he seen such a thing- he was woefully inexperienced in comparison, having only had a couple lovers- two female, one male.  He’d known what to do mostly from overhearing conversations between other Farstriders and intuition, and though they hadn’t been unimpressed with him, Lor’themar had a suspicion that he was about to learn far more than he’d managed to pick up on his own.

Halduron drew away after a moment and eased her down onto the grass, then pushed her skirt up and did something Lor’themar couldn’t see, that made her gasp and spread her legs wider for him.  He shivered, face feeling like it was on fire, cock straining in his trousers- but he didn’t dare move lest he alert the other Farstrider to his presence.  Halduron was every bit as talented as he was at their job, and he didn’t want to startle them and ruin their night… nor did he want Halduron to be angry with him.  He didn’t _think_ that would be the case, however, and so he felt at least reasonably better about staying.  Halduron chuckled and kissed the girl’s knee, then reached up and drew her underwear down and off, leaving her skirt on.  He said something softly to her, making her laugh again, and then gasp as he reached back up.  She moaned quietly and arched her back, and he reached up to toy with one of her nipples as his hand worked between her legs.  After a moment he pushed her skirt up further, giving Lor’themar the view he’d been missing, and he shook a little as he watched Halduron teasing her.  His best friend took his time, tracing gently along her thighs and lips before parting them carefully and continuing where he’d left off.

The girl shivered and arched again, moaning quietly, and Halduron watched calmly as he pushed her closer and closer to the edge- and when she convulsed he slipped a finger inside of her, then another.  He smirked a little and leaned over to kiss her again, then whispered in her ear.  She nodded and breathed a soft plea, and he unlaced his trousers with his free hand.  She reached down to explore him, murmuring softly to him and making him laugh- though not unkindly- and respond in a low, teasing voice.  Lor’themar’s eyes were riveted on him, on the way she touched him and the way he responded, the subtle shift of his weight, the way he pressed forward.  His hands clenched against the bark, nails digging in, as he imagined touching him himself- and then he had to look away, resting his forehead against the tree and shivering.  The image was seared into his mind, and his cock throbbed in time with his heartbeat as he thought about what it might be like, and all at once he realized why he’d been so restless, so unable to relax.  It wasn’t a girl he wanted, nor was it a random man- it was _Halduron_ , and that was probably impossible.  He slowly looked back and bit back a groan at what he saw- the girl was on her knees in front of him, mouth wrapped around his erection.  Halduron’s head was tipped back a bit, lips slightly parted and eyes closed, encouraging her with soft sounds and gentle hands stroking her hair.  That sight nearly drove him to his own knees as he watched, unable to look away.

After a couple moments Halduron drew back, sitting in front of her and drawing her close.  She straddled his legs and shifted closer, and with his hands on her hips, sank down onto him.  She let out a soft cry and he exhaled, eyes closed tightly in concentration- and when he opened them again he drew her close for a heated kiss, then lay back, keeping control despite the fact that she was on top.  Lor’themar had an excellent view and he stared, tempted to reach down and relieve the ache between his own legs… but that was a bit much, despite his current predicament and how he _probably_ could have gotten away earlier.  He watched helplessly as the two moved together, watched as Halduron reached down and teased her, making her gasp and cry out again and again until she was coming a second time… and it was a third before Halduron took his own pleasure, thrusting up into her and making a quiet sound muffled by clenched teeth, an expression of pleasure on his handsome face.  She kept moving as he climaxed, and Lor’themar nearly came apart himself at the sight- he could see the fluid slowly running down Halduron’s still stiff flesh, could see how his thighs tightened and then relaxed.  He pressed his forehead against the trunk of the tree again, breath coming in short, shallow pants.  Honestly, he had no idea what he’d gotten himself into, and now he was starting to think of getting himself _out_ of it.

When he looked back the two were lazily kissing one another, then the girl chuckled and moved away, dressing again and stretching before giving him one last kiss and slipping out of the clearing- thankfully _not_ toward Lor’themar, who realized his chances of escaping were getting slimmer and slimmer.

After a few moments, once the girl was long gone, Halduron laughed softly and pushed himself up.  “You can come out now,” he said, amused, looking straight toward Lor’themar’s tree.

Lor’themar, red to the tips of his ears and down past the collar of his shirt, slowly peeked out from behind the tree to see his best friend watching him with a lazy grin.  He swallowed thickly and didn’t move, hands still gripping the bark, knowing that Halduron would know immediately how painfully aroused he was.  

“Come on,” Halduron coaxed, shifting a bit and leaning toward him.  “I’m not mad, Lor’themar.”

Lor’themar hesitated and then slowly left the sanctuary of his tree, knowing that those sharp green eyes missed nothing.  “I, ah…”  He paused, then walked into the clearing.  He was blushing scarlet, he knew, and he couldn’t meet Halduron’s gaze.

Halduron rose, bonelessly graceful, and walked over to him.  “You were curious?” he asked gently.  “There’s no shame in that.”  He glanced down at Lor’themar’s hips, taking in the obvious bulge in his trousers, and looked back up at him.  “Did you like what you saw…?”

Lor’themar nodded, unable to speak, unable now to tear his eyes from his best friend’s.  He didn’t see any anger, any scorn, anything at all except warmth… and a hint of renewed arousal.  He drew a breath and tried to say something, but he couldn’t find the words… and his gaze dropped from Halduron’s eyes to his mouth, lips curved in a gentle smile, soft and inviting.

“Ah… so that’s how it is.”  Halduron laughed softly, not a hint of mockery there at all- just amusement, and approval.  “I see…”  He leaned up and captured Lor’themar’s lips in a soft kiss, reaching up to settle one hand on the back of his neck as the other fell to his waist.

That took him entirely off-guard, and it was a second before he could respond.  Lor’themar’s dark eyes slowly fell closed as he kissed Halduron back, hands settling at his waist before moving up to tangle in golden hair.  It felt _so_ good, better than good, and he let Halduron draw him down as he’d drawn the girl before him.  “H-Halduron,” Lor’themar managed, staring up at him again in a bit of a panic.

Halduron soothed his nerves with another gentle kiss, then grinned down at him, nudging their noses together.  “You’ve nothing to fear,” he whispered.  “As it happens… when one has a craving for a certain food, but all that’s at hand is another… it satisfies the hunger for a brief time, but it always comes back.”

Lor’themar’s eyes fell half closed, then all the way, as Halduron began kissing his neck.  “You’re comparing me to food?” he managed.

Halduron laughed and nipped at his skin, then drew back to look at him again, smiling playfully.  “Yes,” he said.  “To be more plain, I’ve wanted you for a long time, Lor’themar- and now that I have you here, I’m not going to let you go.”  He paused, then sighed.  “A pity I’ve no oil on me…”

Oil wasn’t something Lor’themar tended to carry around either, and he shifted a bit as Halduron pressed his thigh between his legs, pushing up and squeezing his eyes closed.  “That’s fine,” he breathed.  “I don’t care, I mean, it’s…”

“I do.”  Halduron nosed at his jaw, then unbuttoned his shirt quickly, baring his chest to the cool night air.  “I’m not going to hurt you, and I’m certainly not taking you dry- or with spit.  That’s not pleasant.  I want to do that the right way, so for now… other things will have to suffice.”  He chuckled and kissed beneath his ear, making him gasp.  “And you’re so pale… I’ll have to watch myself carefully…”

Lor’themar had always admired Halduron’s looks, tan skin and sparkling green eyes, a long fall of golden hair that caught the light and held it… he was nothing but pale, personally, skin and hair- the only dark thing about him were his eyes, endless brown, and even that he found rather boring.  “It’s fine,” Lor’themar whispered.  “Just… under the collar, maybe…”

“You want me to leave marks?” Halduron grinned and bit down gently at the juncture of neck and shoulder, then soothed the bite with his tongue, making Lor’themar shiver.  “I like that… and maybe I will.  But… I’ve always found you so beautiful as you are… pale and flawless, untouched by everything, even the sunlight.”

Lor’themar colored again and shifted.  “I’m no virgin,” he mumbled.

Halduron laughed at that, pressing a warm kiss to his collarbone.  “No?” he murmured.  “Your body tells me otherwise… your lovers did a poor job of instructing you.  You’re tense, anticipating my every move…”  He kissed lower still, a trail down his chest, pausing to admire him before running his tongue lightly over a stiff nipple.  “I’ll have to teach you properly, then… and if you’re a slow learner, it may take awhile.”

“Very,” Lor’themar managed, somehow keeping hold of his wits through the pleasure and sheer surprise at being where he was.  “I didn’t learn anything at all…”

“A shame.”  Halduron’s voice was warm, and he leaned up to kiss Lor’themar again, long and slow.  “I had always dreamed of being your first, you know,” he whispered, lips brushing his best friend’s as he spoke.  “The first to touch you, to show you these things… but I was too afraid to say anything to you because you’re so pure, and I’m… not.”

Lor’themar frowned a little, shaking his head and reaching up again to thread his fingers through the soft hair at Halduron’s nape.  “I don’t think that,” he said softly, “and I don’t care what anyone else says.”  He paused, then smiled.  “For all intents and purposes, you _are_ the first to show me these things… as you said, the others- it was sort of… mutual fumbling, and I actually gave up with the one man I was ever with.  I had two women, who were more interested in their own pleasure than teaching me anything about how to give it.  So…”

Halduron smiled, then, and that smile outshone the sun itself.  “Good,” he breathed.  “Good… because I’ll teach you everything… and I’ll keep you close- the thought of someone else touching you makes me want to hit something.”  He returned to what he’d been doing, kissing down Lor’themar’s body until he reached his waistband, then gently untying the laces of his trousers and sitting back, slowly pushing the fabric away to look at him.  He sighed softly, a light blush across his nose and cheeks, eyes moving back up to Lor’themar’s.  “You’re perfect…”

Lor’themar trembled just a bit and held his gaze.  “So are you, then,” he replied, and Halduron smiled at him again before moving down and carefully running his fingers up his length.  Lor’themar shuddered and his eyes fell closed, and when Halduron’s hand found a rhythm he matched it with his hips, helplessly aroused and desperately needing this- needing Halduron.

“It’s all right, just let go,” Halduron whispered, and he shifted down to take him in his mouth.  Lor’themar’s whole body jolted at the force of that pleasure, and he closed his eyes tight and dug his fingers into the grass beneath him.  His breath hitched and he keened quietly, then cried out as he came shortly after, arching up off the ground and tensing, feeling like he was flying.  Halduron kept going until he was finished and then moved up to hold him close after, a soft, sweet smile on his face.

Lor’themar shuddered and pressed close, breathing in Halduron’s scent and trying hard to calm down… and after a few moments he was able to relax against him, exhaling and letting himself go completely limp all over.  “Halduron,” he finally said softly.  “Thank you…”

“Mm?  For what?”  Halduron pressed a light kiss to his best friend’s mouth, then made a soft sound as Lor’themar immediately deepened it, making a quiet sound of his own at tasting himself there.

When the kiss broke, Lor’themar smiled up at him.  “For this, all of it,” he murmured.  “There’s nobody else I want… there hasn’t been for a long time.”

Halduron sighed happily and held him tighter.  “Good,” he said softly.  “I’m glad to hear it… mm?”  He blinked when he felt Lor’themar’s hand trailing downward, then blushed and shifted.  “Y-you don’t have to…”

“I want to,” Lor’themar murmured, and stayed close to him, first exploring and then finding a rhythm he liked- and though it took a little while he was content to stay put, kissing his best friend and pleasuring him as best he could… and when Halduron shook, when he felt hot liquid on his hand, Lor’themar smiled and kissed him again.

Halduron’s eyes opened halfway as he gazed at his best friend, thoroughly enchanted.  “Thank you,” he murmured.  He sighed quietly and pressed closer, and Lor’themar carefully wiped his hand on the grass before shifting and holding him tight.

“You’re welcome,” Lor’themar said softly.  “And… to repeat what you said earlier- I’m not going to let you go.  Not now… not ever.”  The two were content to lose track of time, then, trading soft kisses and relaxing together, and Lor’themar couldn’t help but smile… because that promise, he knew, was one he’d keep for the rest of his life, no matter what happened.

**Author's Note:**

> A little gift for my bestie:) I love writing happy things like this! ... except for a little sad at the end, because, well, we know what we know. :(


End file.
